NFAPE Short Stories
by BadListener
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories that I left out in my original story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello :D As the title tells it all. These side stories will only be about New Families and Past Events.

Readers may **PM** me ideas with what they want to see happen after reading my first main story all the way through, just tell me the idea, the two chapters it would be in between and or if it be graphic violence or graphic Lemon or anything else that pops into your head. If I say that something like that will happen in the sequel that I'm working on slowly, you'll see that later on. Otherwise if no request come in there will only be about ten chapter worth of reading so send requests if you're curious on what goes on in between any chapters. Rated M for possible violence, Lemons(maybe, might change the rating after I finish everything) and anything else. **If people like these kinds of short stories and would like to see more of them, I will most likely do the same thing with the sequel once I get started with that.**

Every chapter will be about the length of this chapter or shorter. I won't be uploading these as often until HDYLS is caught up with typing, until then, he is a sample of what is to come. 8P Enjoy this sample.

I don't own the characters, but the idea's I thought up

* * *

Chapter 1:( **Continues after the duel and before the second chapter in the original story of mine)**

Once the under ground room had collapsed on everyone, Yugi continued towards the boat without a word, letting everybody else figure out his whereabouts on their own.

When Yugi retched the boat he climbed his way up the stairs, making his way down to the room he was in the night before. Opening the door Yugi pulled back the blanket before laying the newly named Yami on the bed.

Yami winced in his sleep as Yugi was laying him down but soon calmed on his own.

It wasn't long before Joey and Tristan showed up.

"So how's he doing Yug" Joey asked concerned for his friend.

Joey got his answer when Yami suddenly shifted himself, causing him to shake and whimper for about half a minute before calming down once again.

Yugi sighed "Honesty I have no clue. I'm not connected to his pain anymore so I wouldn't really know if he is doing fine or not" Yugi admitted covering Yami with the blanket when all of a sudden the boat shifted, moving away from the shore and back towards the town that would take almost a whole day on the water.

Yugi then pushed Joey and Tristan out of the room as Yugi wanted to leave Yami to rest for a few hours until he went to Seto to ask a favor.

* * *

Five to six hours later Yugi found Seto and Mokuba chilling out on the deck. Mokuba noticed Yugi first as he smiled lightly "Hey Yugi, where have you been"

Yugi blinked in confusion pointing towards the back of the boat "Just in the back...thinking" Yugi replied.

Mokuba understood as Seto ignored the conversation. As you could tell, Seto was a bit mad that he couldn't duel Yami as that duel the two look a likes ended in a tie some how. Now he had to figure out if Yugi was meant to be the new King of Games or if it was still Yami, though Yugi was the first person to knock the others life points down to zero, Seto had to make sure of it.

Yugi cleared his throat "Hey Seto, can you do me a favor"

Seto raised his head from looking down into the water "And what kind of favor would that have to be"

"Just something easy, you see when we get to the airport people might wonder why Yami is in that state and all I need you to do is call for one of your planes to bring everyone back" Yugi stated.

Joey, Tristan, Solomon, Duke, Malik and Ryo came around from the back of the boat when Seto spoke.

"That sounds reasonable, but you have to do something for me. You see I have been wondering after that tie between the two of you, to who is the real King of Games here. If you duel me and win I will help with calling a plane. If I win your plane ride home will be through the airport no matter what people think about him" Seto sarcastically said and Mokuba face palmed himself.

Yugi thought about that for a minute when he smirked "Alright, I'll add to that as if I win you do what I asked and that I'll quit dueling"

"What are you going on about" Seto said while Duke, Solomon and Ryo's eyes widened in shock.

"Is it a deal or not" Yugi said with a bit more force in his voice than normal.

Seto stepped back at that before agreeing with Yugi's terms, leaving back to his room to get his deck and duel disk ready. Yugi did the same thing before returning back to the main deck.

An hour passed by quickly as Yugi had won the duel. Seto had managed to get Yugi's life points down to a thousand as Yugi had whipped him out almost right after.

Solomon, Duke, Tristan, Malik, Ryo, Mokuba and Joey were the only people watching the duel at the time to witness Seto's defeat, yet Yugi's final days in dueling just for a plane for a good cause.

Seto shook his head "How could I loose to someone like you" Seto mumbled quietly to himself. "Fine, you win, I'll call for that plane in a little while as it won't be there right away when we get back" Seto stated and Yugi smirked after Seto passed by him.

Duke leaned over the side of the boat "Do you really think that by you quitting duel monsters, you'll have better luck with taking care of Yami or something?" Duke asked in wonder.

"No" Yugi said then explained "I just need a break away from the game for awhile guys. We've faced many foes yet had no time to calm down from the last person. It'd be nice to relax for a bit without dueling anyone for a chance"

"It would be nice to relax for once" Joey remarked and everyone else agreed.

Later Yugi called his mother so she could set the guest room up as he explained why he needed the room ready once they returned.

* * *

When everyone returned back to Domino City it was already the next morning from when the duel had occurred. Ishizu and Malik stayed in Egypt as they were planning on moving in about a week to Domino City.

Yami tried to groan as he woke finally, yet no sound escaped. Yami stared blankly at the ceiling, a hand rested across his stomach as the other at his side. His face was pale and his Amethysts eye color was faded slightly from tiredness.

It was the middle of the night the morning Yugi and the others returned back home. Everyone in the house was asleep excepts for the now awake Yami. Yugi wouldn't have expected Yami to wake during the night so he went to bed around five in the afternoon as he did not sleep on the plane, making sure to check on his injured friend before 2am as he set an alarm to wake him.

After wrapping his head around where Yami was he rolled his head to the side, seeing a digital clock sitting on a night stand next to the bed. The clock read twelve-thirty in the morning, all Yami could hear was the occasional change of the time and the sounds of crickets chirping outside his window. Staring back at the ceiling Yami recalled all of his missing memories from his childhood when he slept, in fact he didn't know how long he had been sleeping for. The clock didn't tell what day it was and there was no calender in the room, Yami didn't even know where he was, most likely back at the game shop if anything.

Silently sighing Yami tried to roll over from stiffness taking over but the scar wouldn't let Yami do anything. Cringing at the pain Yami could feel more of his blood leaving him as he got light headed, stopping himself from rolling over as small tears escaped from his eyes _'Damn this sucks, I can't move or speak. Ra I never want to see you again as long as I live'_ Yami thought whipping the tears away and resting an arm behind his head as he was once again in his thoughts, thinking about his memories.

Time passed quickly as it was already one-thirty as Yugi's clock began going off. After a couple minutes the clock was shut off and light footsteps came towards the room Yami was in.

Yami was still in his thought, not paying any attention to the footsteps coming his way, not even the door open caught his attention until a voice spoke to him.

"Yami" Yugi said in surprise as the hall light was on "You're awake"

Yami shielded his eyes from the blinding light when the door closed halfway. Yugi sat down on the side of the bed before noticing that something was wrong with Yami. Yugi then remembered that Ra had given Yami his childhood memories back as well "Yami what's wrong, is it your memories"

Yami raised a brow as in saying 'how did you know'.

Yugi sweat dropped with a half grin on his face "Ra told me that he gave you all of your childhood memories back and would be frail from them for a while. He didn't say how long, I guess that part depends on you. The not speaking part should only last for a couple weeks since he said you probably scratched your vocal cords from your screams"

Yami rolled his eyes and turned his head away from Yugi with a light blush covering his face, figuring that Ra would tell Yugi about his screaming.

Yugi snickered before asking "May I take a look at your back. Ishizu told me when you woke during the third day to change the bandages as you shouldn't be moving around those first few days so the scar could close up a bit. If you are wondering, you slept the rest of the day after the duel and another day after that one. You would have slept through another day if you hadn't woken up just before" Yugi said as Yami turned his gaze back on Yugi, eyes widened this time at finding out how long he had been sleeping for though in reality he was happy it wasn't two weeks, but at least he would have been healed a little bit more than what he felt like right now and maybe be able to talk as well.

Yami eventually nodded and Yugi helped Yami sit up, letting Yami swing his legs over the side of the bed before leaving to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit, returning back to Yami's room and setting that down on the nightstand next to the bed. Yugi then grabbed a bag on the desk by the window with more gauze and tape, tossing a roll of gauze onto the bed.

Yugi went back to the first-aid kit and grabbed the medical scissors and the last of the tape from inside.

Yami tried backing away from Yugi but failed from moving an inch from where he sat. Yugi noticed this and shook his head "I'm not going to stab you like whatever Ra did to you so calm down" Yugi said moving the trash bin over to the side of the bed with his foot before crawling behind Yami.

Yugi lightly lifted Yami's shirt and over his head. Yami shivered as he saw the blood that already socked the back of the shirt. He was kind of scarred with how much blood was on his back, but soon found that out as Yugi began cutting the wrap already around him. Each unwrap Yami grew dizzy and sick to his stomach at the same time. He mostly wanted to puke.

A few times Yugi had to cut the bandage in half before tossing it into the trash bin. Once all was off Yugi was told not to whip off any of the blood that was over the scar as it would help heal the scar. It would take about a week more before Yugi could really tend to the scar, as Yami couldn't take a shower for a couple more weeks until the scar healed up better than it already was. Once Yugi explained that to Yami, Yugi began wrapping some fresh bandage around the bloodied scar, Yugi then heard a loud stomach growl.

Embarrassed Yami turned red as he sweat dropped.

Yugi lightly smiled "That's to be expected, you haven't eaten anything since you got your own body" Yugi finished with Yami's back before grabbing some ointment from the first-aid kit and snipped the bloodied bandage's from Yami's wrist "I'll get something light for you to eat once I'm done here" Yugi said as he also finished up with Yami's wrist's, heading down to the kitchen to find some yogurt of some sort, heading back up to the room minutes after.

* * *

The weeks flew by fast as it was already the third week, going onto the forth in a few days.

Yami was very much annoyed by this point with resting, but was getting faster at moving around the shop and house each week. On some days Yami couldn't get out of bed as another side effect came into play a week ago or the week Yugi had ended things with Rebecca, as the side effect was sickness. It was either the fever, puking and any other thing that you could possibly think of, Yami had it.

It was the first day of the forth week and the shop and house were going to be extended a bit bigger now that the house had more life to it with Yami living with Yugi, Solomon and Senna. The only problem is that everyone had to leave the house for a couple weeks so the builders could get started.

A few trucks and other workers were beginning to remove some furniture that would get in the way of their work.

Solomon and Senna were in the middle of packing cloths and anything else that they would need. Yugi had already gotten his thing's together as those bags were already in the trunk to the car. Yugi then headed on up to Yami's room to get his things ready, thinking real hard with what he would want to bring with.

Yami was currently still sleeping on the bed as Yugi packed as he had the flu this time. I guess getting a new body of your own for the first time this would happen to it since Yami wasn't used to getting sick from being a spirit for four years as spirits couldn't get sick in the first place.

After Yugi finished packing he headed back down to the car, placing the one bag into the trunk with everything else, the only thing missing was the sickly Yami

Going back to the room, Yugi shook Yami awake, trying a couple times in order for Yami to groan awake, starring up at Yugi hovering over him.

"We got to get going. The builders will be starting soon and we need to leave in order for them to get started" Yugi said as Yami had known where they would be staying a few days in advance.

Yami groaned retching out for Yugi to grab his hands. Once sitting at the edge Yami tried standing, but his legs wouldn't hold him up. Luckily Yugi caught him in time, picking Yami up like a toddler in front before heading down to the car.

It was a known fact that both Yugi and Yami were about the same height the day of the duel. After these last few weeks Yugi had grown three inches taller than Yami, and a lot stronger at that though Yugi really didn't have the muscle to show for it.

Yami had as you could tell, had grown weaker. The muscles he had weakened from not lifting much these days.

After a few days of being in the Inn Yami was slowly getting better from the flu as he was now sitting up in bed and watching TV. Yugi, Solomon and Senna weren't in the room at this hour as Senna and Solomon were off doing something else.

Yugi had been gone for the passed hour buying stuff to eat for later.

It wasn't long after when the door clicked open, Yugi stepping through the door before it closed.

Yami didn't turn his sight from the TV as he sort of guessed that it was Yugi who had returned. Yami had known that Solomon or Senna had to be back at the shop to instruct the builders on what they wanted, yet other than that they probably went some where else for the rest of the day.

Yugi then walked passed the TV and into the small kitchen that was in the room, that is when Yami couldn't take his eyes off Yugi. Something hanging out from Yugi's mouth caught his interest. His stomach then rumbled lightly as he hadn't eaten breakfast nor lunch that day and he didn't even know why he wasn't hungry earlier, but now as he stared at the thing in Yugi's mouth he wanted what Yugi had.

Yugi, once the food was put away, stepped back out into the room. Yugi blinked in wonder from Yami starring at him with his hands gripping his own shirt below the collar, lips parted slightly and eyes wide and sparkling.

Sweat dropping Yugi was about to ask when Yami said in a almost sweat tone, not the usual baritone Yugi was so used to "Cookie" Yugi could have sworn he blushed deep red ear to ear as the cookie he had in his mouth was just holding on by a hair.

Yami hadn't known that Yugi liked him as of yet _'He's tormenting me isn't he'_ Yugi thought retching into his pocket, thankful that he grabbed a second cookie on his way out of the store, just encase.

Yugi tossed Yami the wrapped cookie and Yami leaned back into the bed, happily eating the cookie that Yugi gave him.

Yugi entered back into the kitchen, sliding down the wall as he calmed his heart from both the cute voice and face that Yami caused.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review if you want more, but no Flames excepted.


	2. Chapter 2

And I'm back with more chapters. I will upload one every two weeks like I did for HDYLS, just so you all know.

Everything will be some form of filler towards the original NFAPE storyline the I wrote.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2: **(Seven months before New Years Invitations, fourth of June)**

Seven months before Rose and Amelia showed up into the picture Joey and Tristan had the idea to call up Yugi, wanting him to ask Yami when his birthday way. Of course Yami didn't really remember when his birthday was so Yugi came into agreement with Yami that it should be the same day as his own, considering that Yugi at least owed Yami that much.

Yugi questioned why those two wanted to find that out, but all Yugi got was the phone being hung up on him. Releasing a frustrated breath Yugi flipped his phone shut, setting it back down on the small table that he sat by in the living room as Yami and himself had been playing a game of chess. It had been Yugi's turn when his cell phone rang, during Yugi's turn he was trying to think what move he was going to make next, which resulted in Yugi taking a few more minutes to make a move. The time of day it being right at that very minute was almost nine at night.

Within the next few days Ryo called Yugi that he and Malik needed him and Yami to help out with moving something inside Ryo's house, this part being true of course, and couldn't wait any longer for it to be moved. Both shook their heads before both headed on over to Ryo's place to get that over with.

Once out of the house a couple people entered the house from the game shop, a few boxes of stuff in their arms as they then got to work.

After a half hour of trying to move this one big thing, all four stopped after that much time passed, all panting for breath every once in awhile.

Yugi became curious as he wondered what made this thing so heavy. Once he opened up the first drawer he soon found out what the problem was.

Ryo and Malik gazed at Yugi like they were guilty when Yugi spoke, Yami leaning over Yugi's shoulder to see what he had found when he face palmed himself "Ryo" Yugi said, the one named sweat dropped "Did it ever occur to you...that there are rocks inside the drawers!" He snapped, snapping his gaze over to Ryo.

"W-What do you mean by rocks, I never put those in there" Ryo countered lying to stall for time.

"Ryo...you live by yourself, who else could have put those in there" Yami stated, his hand resting atop his head. Yugi nodded in agreement to Yami's words.

Ryo continued to stall for a few more minutes until Ryo was told to remove them by himself "Next time put your rock collection someplace else when you want something like this from us" Yugi remarked before all four easily moved the thing they came there to do.

Once done the two then left, Yugi getting a call from Senna to go pick something up downtown before returning back home. Agreeing they went to go do that as they were close to the place as it is.

After twenty minutes the two returned to the house, entering through the front door and being surprised by Joey, Tristan, Ryo and Malik "SURPRISE!" They shouted, pop streamers exploding around the two when entering into the living room.

Both held shocked expressions while the confetti fluttered over them and the others stepped away from the sides of them. They both stared at the four standing in front of them in question, stating out loud at the same time "Why?"

Joey was the first to say something "You two looked like you needed something fun to happen to you after what happened."

"Yeah, last year we couldn't figure out Yami's birth date and missed the chance to do anything" Tristan added rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry" Everyone turned their focus to Yami who was apologizing to them "If I could have remembered it back then I would have told you guys sooner if this is what I'm causing you to do" Yami clarified, lowering his head down a bit.

Ryo chuckled "Don't worry about it"

"Ra most likely did not want you having the same birthday apparently or otherwise he would have given you that memory back when you got your other memories" Malik said with a shrug of unsurity.

Yami nodded just before Joey could wrap an arm around Yami's shoulders "Come on, enough talking about what happened last year. What happened happened alright"

"Exactly!" Somebody else entered the living room from the kitchen, two medium medium sized bow tied boxes were resting above his head.

Yugi and Yami's gaze verted to the new source of voice, that person being "Mokuba" The two said in confusion.

"Hey guys surprised to see me" He asked though it was obvious.

"Wasn't Seto going to being here?" Ryo questioned as Mokuba set down the two boxes on the couch nearby "No, he is in this big meeting right now and won't be able to make it" Mokuba said.

Yugi coughed "More like he didn't want to show up to not be involved with us" Yugi admitted with another cough as everyone, including Mokuba, agreed with him.

The hours passed relatively fast as they ate Chinese take out, played a few games of Yahtzee before blowing out the twenty candles on their cake at the same time. They then opened the two boxes, one being for Yami and the other for Yugi.

They each got a coat, Yami's being a deep navy blue while Yugi's was a deep bloody red.

Both coats were the same style with ex-crossing lacing on the back that bunched up the back cloak, looking more like frails on a skirt. The same with the arms as it had one belt around the wrist and another on the upper arm. Around the waist was another belt as above that were a few buttons. The coat also had a hood with two straps of fabric that could be wrapped around the mouth.

Mokuba spoke while the two tried them on "Seto asked me to tell you if they didn't fit right that you should go see him for refitting"

Wondering about something "Why is mine red" Yugi questioned.

"Honestly, that was Seto's idea. You see Mokuba and Seto found us at the mall looking around for something for you guys and he pointed us to those coats." Tristan responded.

"Seto thought that red suited you in a way" Malik said "And we can see that he was right"

Yugi smirked, thanking the five of them along with Yami.

Before it got super late Joey and Tristan pulled Yugi into the kitchen, Yugi's new coat being off since it was June and very hot outside, to give him something else.

Joey forced a small gift bag into Yugi's hands. Taking a peek inside Yugi's eyes widened, face turning red. Poking his head back into the living room Yugi saw that Yami had disappeared, most likely upstairs to his room, so Yugi only had a certain amount of seconds before he returned to them.

A pat on the back from Tristan and Joey "We'll see you around Yugi, you'll thank us when that time comes" Joey remarked heading towards the door with Tristan following behind.

Ryo shouted something upstairs to Yami about seeing him later.

Yami just turned down on the second flight of stairs "Yeah, thanks again" Yami replied waving them off just as the five headed out.

Yugi was left in the kitchen cursing underneath his breath about Joey, Tristan, Ryo and Malik being jerks about his feelings towards Yami, and that was IF, a big if, if Yugi could receive feelings from Yami back.

Sneaking around Yami, Yugi headed up to his room to hide the lube from Yami's eyes **(A/N: The lube is mentioned in Abilities part 2 in the story if anyone doesn't remember from back then)**.

* * *

Yay, hope you all enjoyed this short little missing clip from the original. I was going to upload this yesterday, but I completely forgot that it was Monday. Each two weeks it will either be Monday or Friday when a chapter goes up, depending on how I feel that day.

Again just stating this now, I'm not really looking for reviews, so review when you want to just, No Flames Allowed, that all I ask for :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **(In chap. 20/After Ra takes Yami's shadow magic away)**

Later on in the day Yugi dragged Yami out from their home in order to wake Yami up. Yugi then remembered that Yami needed to be resized for clothes, as of right now Yami was wearing something of Yugi's at the time.

Leaving into town Yugi lead Yami towards the seam stress building once again, waiting for the nice lady who made clothes for the both of them the first time to finish up with his mate.

Before long Yami returned with the woman, telling Yugi that it will be at least a day before she had one set of clothes finished.

Understanding that both Emperors left the building, deciding to walk around some more before heading back inside the wall.

After an hour the two ran into Aknamkanon and Amara as they were also taking a walk around town like every morning. The four walked and talked about mostly random stuff that didn't involve sleep, yet that was all Yami wanted to do, lay down and sleep and not think about this whole finishing his changing thing.

With a silent sigh Yami strayed from his parents and Yugi, not really wanting to know what Yugi would do to him once he found out where he wondered off too.

Within minutes Yugi found out where Yami had went and pulled him back to rejoin his parents, continuing to walk.

After awhile the four found a place to sit down, Yami complaining "Why do we need to stay up a whole day after this change!?"

Amara and Yugi raised a brow at him as Aknamkanon answered "Because if you want to stay up then you wont be able to until you get used to the feeling of staying up."

Yugi chuckled lightly "He's right you know, though it is hard the first night. Once you get past the first night then it's easy."

Yami groaned laying his head down on the table they sat at. A half hour later Yugi pulled Yami back towards the Palace while Amara and Aknamkanon had other stuff planned for today.

Once in the lounge Yugi found Ryo and Bakura hanging around with Heba and Marik while playing some game until Atemu and Malik came back from doing something, while Joey was off doing something on his own. Seto was probably stuck in the technic area like usual.

Yami wondered back upstairs, no comments from Marik or Bakura this time.

Heba grew surprised that his brother had grown so much taller than him in one night, but remembered that all boys grew to the tallest height in each family from his mother explaining that to him a few days before the wedding occurred.

Ryo figured that Yami would grow taller once he saw how tall his parents were the day it was known.

Yugi came out from the kitchen as Ryo asked "So how is Yami taking the part of staying up?"

Sighing "Not so good, he asked awhile ago why we needed to stay up for a day."

Ryo cringed "Ouch, who explained that one to him." He questioned.

Walking forwards Yugi sat down near Ryo "His dad and I, yet he disliked the answer."

A little bit later Seto showed up with a brand new techit, like all Vampires wore, in a small box for Yami. Asking where Yami was Yugi pointed towards the stairs.

Understanding Seto went to the stairs and began climbing them. In a way Seto was curious to see how much Yami had changed with his temper like Joey had when he was turned. Joey was fun to mess with that day just like it would be fun to mess with Yami if he was just like Joey, if not it would be worth a try.

Seto returned from upstairs after five minutes, a frown across his face. He made it to the front door before stopping at hearing Marik's remark "Wow, this is the first time that Seto didn't get what he wanted."

Sighing in defeat "Yes and I'm ashamed that Yami could ignore my remarks the whole time I was explaining to him how to work the thing. He must be really out of it if he couldn't make a comeback to some stuff I commented on." Seto stated "Then again Yami's not Joey so that is checked off my to-do list." Seto then left as he was trying to ignore a certain someone.

Yugi released a tiered breath "Seto's old personality is kicking back in. I have a feeling that he will get much worse later on."

Everyone who was in the room with Yugi most likely agreed with him on that one.

* * *

All throughout the day Yugi had been constantly asking Yami if he was still awake through their link. If he hadn't Yami would have drifted off to sleep long ago.

Heba also made sure to check up on his brother from time to time when he got bored of reading or something of that line, though it didn't really help things when either Bakura or Marik tagged along with him, but Yami somehow managed to get by without either one of them losing their lives, yet soon after they arrived they left Yami alone until the humans needed to sleep for the five hours.

During that time Yami was at peace, enjoying the quietness of his room, though Yugi's pestering got the annoyed tone when replying back to him, but all Yugi could do was ignore Yami's remarks that were thrown his way, resulting in Yugi sulking on his end and leaving others questioning why he was doing that sort of thing.

Either way Yugi continued to check up on Yami twice per hour until he himself went back to his room. Speaking of going back to the room, that didn't happen until after the sun had gone down, the reason why well, planning something for Yami so he could stay awake until eight in the morning before Yugi would let Yami go to sleep.

Entering the room Yugi walked on over to the bed "Are you alive, you haven't replied to my question in over four minutes?' Yugi asked raising a brow, stopping at the side of the bed before crawling over to Yami's still form, his head buried in a couple pillows while his shoulders and back rose up and down as if he was in a small sleep.

Yugi wore a questioning expression before reaching over, pulling the few pillows from over Yami's head. Once the pillows were gone Yugi then found out why Yami hadn't been answering him for that amount of time, it was because he had dozed off within that time before Yugi had returned to the room.

Releasing a tiered breath Yugi smirked, laying down and propping himself up with one of his palms. After a few seconds Yugi took in a medium breath in before blowing lightly in Yami's face.

Grunting Yami scrunched his already closed eyes even tighter, shifting his tired body around while flipping his head to the opposite side of where Yugi lay, going still once again when in a better resting position.

Frowning Yugi tried again, this time running a couple fingers down Yami's back. Yami's eye instantly flew open at that moment as he didn't want to know who was in the room with him. Either way he stayed still, slowly figuring out who was in the room with him.

Yugi continued to slide his fingers down Yami's back, making sure to press a few pressure points while making his way in between Yami's shoulder blades or in between the wings before pressing down in that area.

Yami jumped in surprise, instantly waking up from that.

"So you are awake, thought you had fallen asleep on me."

Turning his head around Yami sweat dropped, seeing Yugi's not so innocent sadistic smile. Yami knew that he had just done something that he wasn't suppose to do "I was resting my eyes, not sleeping." Yami stated the truth "Since I don't want to be around the others right now this is the only thing I can do beside trying not attack those two jerks who always tag along with Heba when they come up here."

"Oh is that so, well I guess that's okay. As long as there is no dreams popping up into your mind then it won't go against your final step." Yugi said, returning his face expression back to normal, calming Yami down as well.

Standing up Yugi went into his closet, grabbing a light jacket before coming out and tossing it to Yami still laying on the bed "Get your shoes on, I set something up for you in order to stay up the rest of the twenty-seven hours that remain."

"What kind of thing did you do this time." He asked slipping his new shoes on that he got earlier that morning in town with Yugi, before going for the jacket Yugi tossed at him.

Yugi smirked "You'll find out soon enough."

Yami dreaded those words for the entire few minutes they had until he and Yugi met up with Ryo, Joey, Malik and Atemu outside the wall behind the five towers. Yami's jaw dropped at knowing that these four would be joining them in whatever Yugi had planned.

"Okay so here is the deal. We'll be playing hide-and-seek with the addition of tag." Yugi stated, earning raised brows from each one before beginning to explain the rules that were basically the same with both games "It's simple, like in hide-and-seek one person waits about a minute before looking for the others, as in tag one person is it and has to tag someone else in order to not be it. Combining those two games we get Hide-and-Tag. The rules are simple. One person is it and has to wait about a minute before searching for everybody." Yugi pulled out an unlit glow stick "This glow stick comes into play with who is it. Once nightfall comes the one who has it can crack it, lighting it up as it doesn't last long at all. Rule one: Once found the person who is spotted by the tagged can run away from the one who is it as in hide-and-seek you can't. Taking that out you can run and or hide again once out of the tagger's sight and smell, but if they tag you or hit you with the glow stick you are it. As for the previous tagger, they can run or teleport away as long as they don't go into town, back inside the wall or over this territory's boundary line." Yugi explained "Does everyone get the gist of the rules."

Atemu, Ryo, Malik and Joey all nodded, leaving only Yami who asked "The question is...Who's going to be it?"

Yugi smirked giving the others a quick glance with his eyes, which told them that they could take off and go hide.

All four quickly noticed that look and walked off in four different directions, Malik saying "Make sure that you don't stay around here too long."

Yami became confused by Malik's words. He didn't even know who was it yet until Yugi came up behind him, whisper close by his ear while slipping something into his back pocket "Your it." Yugi stated quickly taking a step back, just missing a quick swipe from Yami's arm.

"Why me!"

"You are the main reason why we all are playing this game, so it should be you who is the first tagger. Besides, I thought you liked playing games." Yugi countered.

"I do but not when I'm this tired. I can't even think straight while being like this." Yami snapped back.

Yugi continued walking backwards "You don't need to think, just listen and use your nose." He said, spinning around and taking off running, shouting back "The one minute is almost up!" And was out of sight in seconds.

Yami face palmed, sliding his hand down his face before reaching into his back pocket, pulling out the glow stick that Yugi had placed in there. He then sighed, mumbling to himself as he began walking off in a random direction "As long as I can make it to eight tomorrow morning, then I can sleep all I want to tomorrow."

* * *

After about five hours of playing Yami had finally tagged someone else to be the tagger, that person being Joey the first time around. Yami was happy enough that he instantly ran off after tagging Joey. Tossing the glow stick into the air, Joey caught the glow stick as Yami disappeared into the woods.

As the hour passed Joey then tagged Malik.

Another hour Malik tripped Ryo, leaving those two into a small match but they quickly ended it as it would get them nowhere in this game.

Once again another hour passed with Ryo being it. He ran into Yami once or twice, but both times Yami averted his sights and got away. A few minutes later Atemu popped into sight, running after him and tagging Atemu without a second thought.

Sighing Atemu became it for an hour like the others had. He knew that the other lords had been it for an hour like him, but Yugi still remained as he was the toughest one to get your hands on. Smelling the air Atemu quickly found where Yugi had been hanging out, following his scent. Within minutes Atemu was with Yugi, chasing him down. Within that chasing Atemu had gotten in front of Yugi without his knowing and tackled him, both rolling in the dirt before falling still.

Standing up both dusted themselves off, Atemu tossing Yugi the glow stick, retreating through the portal and putting some distance between them.

Rubbing his head Yugi sighed, beginning to go look for someone else to take his place.

Yami sat in a tree after two more hours of hiding from Yugi who still had the glow stick. Yami had been successful in getting away from his husband many times, yet he knew that he wouldn't last any more attempts at him.

Holding his breath Yami heard footsteps from below. He knew that it was Yugi walking around down there and he didn't want Yugi hearing his breath, so holding it in was the best option even if Yugi could smell his scent.

Yugi smirked, continuing to walk through the woods like he usually did when taking a walk.

Yami sighed a breath of relief once he could smell Yugi going farther away, sliding down the tree's trunk and panting for breath as Yami was exhausted.

Thinking out loud "Is the point of this game to play it until you die?" He asked, thinking that nobody was around when all of a sudden his nose twitched at smelling someone behind him.

"Nope, just until eight in the morning." The person replied as Yami spun around, finding Yugi perched on another branch nearby his own. Yami knew that Yugi had still been it as the glow stick was hanging around his neck by a piece of string he had tucked away inside his pocket and not knowing that it was there.

Without chancing it Yami leaped down from his branch, dashing away with what little strength he still had in his legs.

Yami failed somehow.

Yugi waited a few seconds after Yami had leaped down from the tree, somehow tossing the glow stick at Yami and getting the string around it to hang around Yami's own neck.

Skidding to a stop Yami turned back around, exclaiming "How in the hell did you manage to do that!"

Standing up Yugi smiled sweetly, almost as if there was an invisible hand being placed in front of his lips "Oh, that...takes practice." He replied, teleporting away instantly after.

Sighing once again Yami continued playing.

The night continued all night through morning, everybody getting at least a couple more turns being it before 8Am came around.

All six returned to the Palace, Yami surprised at himself that he actually made it to eight.

Yami headed straight to the room to shower and change into something comfortable for bed, mostlikely going to be woken up later by Yugi, telling him something about 'Are you going to sleep all day' or something of that line.

Speaking of Yugi, he also went to take a shower before the meeting started in a couple more hours. The same with the lords before waking their mates for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Two chapters in one, Enjoy :3

* * *

Chapter 4: **(Between 21 and 22)**

About two weeks after Yugi and the lord's obtained their weapons have passed. Everything since then had been pretty normal, considering that the war was still on its way, yet that didn't matter as it was December twenty-fifth or Christmas on Earth, though that day had passed by a month ago there.

On Immorus there was no such thing as Christmas so there was no holiday on that day, just a normal day just like any other.

The people who knew about Christmas celebrated it in some form until night came.

It was already dark when Yugi returned after taking care of the council and some other war plans that had been bugging Curt in some way or another, so Yugi went to fix his problem.

Yami being about a month and half pregnant by this point had been watching some kind of Immorus television show that piqued his interest awhile ago in the living room.

Closing the door Yugi quietly made his way behind the spot on the couch that Yami declared his, wrapping his arms around Yami and kissing his neck playfully.

Chuckling Yami leaned his head away, giving Yugi more room to wonder as he raised a hand to Yugi's check.

Many seconds passed before Yugi left for upstairs to change into something more comfortable, leaving a pouting Yami still sitting on the couch as before, yet that pout soon changed to a devious smirk as Yami waited a few minutes to put his plan into action.

Yugi, after about a minute or so, arrived inside their room, beginning to change clothes. Yugi had turned the TV on for a few minutes until he finished with changing. While the TV was on Yugi's attention caught something of interest with a couple cuddling up on a couch, blanket draped around them, fireplace lit and watching television.

Then all of a sudden a voice rang in his head _/I'm cold, come warm me up./_ Along with a small growl following behind those words.

With those words Yugi had quickly finished up, shutting the TV off and grabbing the fluffy blanket from the bed, heading back down the stairs within seconds.

Yami wore a small smirk as Yugi returned, his eyes gently closed at how easy he could get Yugi to do stuff that he wanted.

Settling behind Yami, Yugi wrapped the blanket around themselves just like he had seen on the television upstairs before hand, pulling Yami closer to his chest while leaning slightly back into the armrest. Using his magic Yugi locked the doors, not wanting anybody to disturb this peaceful moment.

"You know, you didn't have to wait for me to go to sleep." Yugi said, hands resting across Yami's stomach.

"I know...but I wanted to." Yami muttered, a small frown forming instantly after.

Silently releasing a tiered breath Yugi dropped the subject, knowing that Yami would be needing some sort of comforting later on during this pregnancy, he just figured that it was happening a bit earlier on at the time.

Being satisfied Yami settled into Yugi's chest, continuing to watch the show on the TV while Yugi didn't have anymore complaints. At some point an hour later Yami had fallen asleep.

Smirking Yugi ran a hand through his husband's hair. Staying in the living room Yugi skimmed through the rest of the channels before carrying Yami, flipping the rest of the lights off with his magic, through a portal to their room, laying Yami on the comfort of the bed and covering him up with the blanket that Yugi dragged downstairs.

Yami shifted slightly at the different surface he was laying on, settling in almost instantly after.

Yugi during those few seconds went and flipped the lights off, making his way back over to the bed to lay down for the night as he had stayed up the night before, working on a butt load of papers that the council wanted him to look over once again.

* * *

 **(In chap. 25, after Yami returns from finding Isis in Healing chambers)**

Once Isis checked over Yami after the attack against Mr. Bakura's spirit, Yami, Bakura and Marik returned to the room they were in from before since Isis could not see anything out of the ordinary with Yami, yet she could tell that something did in fact happen , though as of right now, Isis couldn't figure out what that something was.

Atemu and Ryo headed down to the dungeon to check on Mr. Bakura, but in reality they were going to restrain him so he could no longer use his Ancient magic with his hands which included hand signs after Mr. Bakura spilled how he had done such things after a little torcher from Ryo, Atemu giving him the privilege to do so.

After the others had left Isis, Isis looked over Curt for any damage before leaving him to rest.

Soon after Heba heard from Atemu about Yami and was soon in the healing chamber with him, Marik and Bakura asking questions on how he felt.

Later that day Amara wandered into the room they stayed in, concerned on why everyone stared at her when she entered the room, asking "What's wrong. You all look worried about something." Amara asked.

Bakura then explained to Amara after Marik saw that her soul was still intact and the only one in her body.

Once finished Amara was then at Yami's side, hands placed on both sides of Yami's pregnant stomach, asking if he had already gone to Isis for healing.

"Yes, we have already gone to Isis. She couldn't find anything wrong, though she thinks something happened. That much I could tell from her facial expression." Yami answered. With that reply two little kicks to his sides alerted Yami along with Amara who did not know that this had already started.

Smiling widely Amara shrieked loudly, everybody in the room shielding their ears at Amara's loud shrieks, giggling right after at seeing the others holding their ears tightly shut "When did this start going on. You could have told me." Amara said, amazed that it was already around that time.

Yami groaned peeling his hands away from his ears and calming himself down from a near heart attack "Yeah, then you wouldn't let me do anything by myself would you."

"That's not entirely true, I'd let you do some stuff."

Shaking his head Marik and Bakura starred at the two near the bed, not knowing what was going on, unlike Heba who did know since Heba was the first to be told about this since Yugi wasn't there to take the news.

 **~Later that night~**

Everyone in the room was asleep, excepts for Yami of course.

Atemu and the other lords were off securing the halls of the healing chambers or off on the wall, preventing anything from getting in or out as they didn't want anything to happen to Yami until Yugi returned from wherever he had ran off to with Ann.

As Yami lay he played with the golden necklace around his neck, his mind lost in thought at how he would handle two kids if his mate never returned. Being pregnant placed Yami in some kind of otherworldly side of himself that he never knew that he could muster himself down to. He knew he looked pathetic yet he could care less at this point. Yami just wanted Yugi back and by his side before anything else happened. It was nearly midnight before Yami rolled himself over, still clutching onto the necklace, before falling asleep, not waking up until almost noon the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back with another, yet short chapter since last time. In my mind there would have been more yelling from Yami, but what is below is what fit him best at the time I was typing this up.

* * *

Chapter 5: **(In chap. 26, a few hours before trial starts.)**

An entire two hours passed while Yugi was with Isis in the healing chambers. This was another reason why Yugi hated hospitals so much. The doctors wouldn't listen to their patients when they say that they were okay or are feeling alright. The same thing when having to be forced into some kind of therapy.

Returning back to the tower. Yami had been waiting for Yugi to return as twenty minute ago Mana and Mahad had left him to finish what they had been doing before they had spotted Atemu and Heba walking around town.

Yami finished cutting Yugi's hair before disappearing upstairs.

Yugi could tell that Yami was a more angrier than yesterday and was pretty sure he knew what that was all about.

Making his way upstairs he knew that Yami's emotions would take the better of him just like back on Earth when Yami and Amara found out about Yami being pregnant, yet less blood being shed this time.

One he got to the top he entered the room, Yami being in the bathroom cleaning off his scissors, storing them away in a drawer afterward. Yugi closed the door behind him once inside, Yami just stepping out of the bathroom, walking on over to the bed yet about twenty feet in front of Yugi who still stand by the door "I want to know why. Why did you have to go and knock me out like that. There were other choices to choose from and yet you chose that one!" Yami snapped, the anger rising in his voice.

Releasing a breath "It was the only one that came to mind at the time."

A low disagreeing growl was then heard. Yugi closed his eyes before speaking again "What was I supposed to do. I know for a fact that you wouldn't listen to anything that I had to say, and you would have left that safe house without a second thought if Amara and Aknamkanon weren't there to stop you. I couldn't bring you onto the battlefield even if I wanted to, there was too much blood shed and enemies that even I was having trouble dealing with it all." A moment of silence "If I knew that you weren't safe then I don't know what I would have done."

Pouting "You could have stopped by at least before Joey sent us back to Earth. All that time everyone was wondering why you yourself hadn't shown up after receiving word about him, though he did say the same thing you did about getting off Immorus and staying away from Ann's sight."

Yugi raised a brow "He did?" He asked not really wanting to believe something that possible. Yami nodded as he went to go sit down on the edge of the bed before his feet couldn't hold him up anymore.

Scratching his head "Looks like I'll have to figure out why he did something so differently from what Ann's expectations of him was." Yugi also sat on the edge of the bed, answering Yami's question "Sorry...I was busy." He subconsciously thought about that night right after he had gotten the call from Joey. During the call Yugi relaxed his focus mode, realizing what he had been doing just before the call happened. That thing being that he was completely covered in blood from head to toe and that he had an arm jammed through someone's throat, preventing them from screaming out.

Shivering Yami don't expect to see something like that from just taking a peek inside Yugi's mind, Yugi not noticing Yami doing anything of the sort of course. Leaning closer Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's, squeezing it tightly in comfort.

Snapping back to reality "What are you up to?" Yugi questioned.

No reply.

Releasing the breath he held in Yugi laid them both down, Yugi gently running his hand through Yami's hair before he caressed Yami's cheek. This sudden need in comfort was beyond Yugi's understanding besides the fact that it was Yami's hormones making him do this sort of thing. They lay there for about twenty minutes, Yugi letting out a couple hums from the back of his throat. Seconds later Yami made a move, situating himself so he sat on top of Yugi.

From the look in Yami's eyes Yugi could tell that something was up. Yugi paled, blinking nonstop as Yami moved Yugi's hands and placed them on his thighs, lowering down to Yugi's neck Yami whisper "Let me help you forget." He asked licking Yugi's neck.

Yugi shivered, yet allowed Yami to do what he wanted as he helped Yami remove his clothes. **(A/N: Sorry, no Lemon for those who were looking for that sort of thing. I have plans for a big Lemon for when I do the Past Events and New Adventures Short Stories, but that won't be for a while since I haven't typed it up yet.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: **(In chap. 27, Yugi leaves room to calm their friends down.)**

When Isis asked Yugi to head downstairs to calm the others, he quickly left to go do that.

Touching down into the room Yugi instantly saw that Amara and Heba were crying, Aknamkanon and Atemu comforted their mates.

Joey, Ryo, Mana, Mahad and Aknamkanon looked saddened as they all had known Yami for sometime now, Aknamkanon almost half his life five-thousand years ago.

Bakura and Marik sighed since now they would have to find another person to mess with whenever they were board.

Seto also sighed, but for a different reason as that was Bakura and Marik since now they would be constantly bugging him and not leaving him alone when he was working down underground.

Everyone in the room noticed Yugi standing at the bottom of the steps, looking as if he was alright with Yami's death. They all stared at Yugi like they didn't know him anymore.

Sweatdropping Yugi raised a hand in front of himself, trying to stop their thoughts from retching him "Let me explain something's to you all before making the wrong consumption." He said before he began explained himself from after he bolted upstairs to see what happened to his husband.

After five minutes Yugi finished his explanation. Everybody then shouted at Yugi "SAY THAT SOONER!" They all shouted at the same time, including the ones who didn't care all that much.

"Is Yami still awake?" Mana questioned standing up herself.

"He was when I left, so I guess he still is." Yugi responded to Mana's question just before she sprinted up the stairs like Yugi had done earlier to them all. Releasing a breath the others chuckled.

 _/Hey, Isis said that it is okay for everyone to come up./_ Yami said through their link.

 _\Too late, Mana's already on her way.\_ Yugi replied back, signalling that everyone else could go up as well.

Another few minutes passed once the group had gotten into the room. They all had gotten a close look at the twins, Amara had already gotten the privilege to see the twins being born, as Mana was already on the bed going gaga at the cuteness, both children being in Yami's arms since he hadn't had the chance to hold them before almost dying, so when Yugi went downstairs that was the only time to get the chance to hold his children for the first time before everyone came to see him and the twins.

Malik mentioned that they had a lot of hair on their heads, yet this was Yugi and Yami we were talking about here.

Yugi agreed "Atemu and I had about this much hair when we were born, so it's not that surprising." He said, shrugging afterward.

A few more comments of "Good luck keeping weirdo's away from those two when they get older." and "Men won't want to take their eyes off your daughter when she becomes of age."

Seto asked Joey through their own link about if this had been all a dream and if he really was going crazy from some kind of drug experiment.

Joey mentally groaned, telling Seto that this was not a dream and was not under some stupid experiment for drugs. Seto still didn't believe him after that.

"So what are you guys going to name them." Heba asked, wanting to know cause they hadn't said anything about names since before the war started and ended. Now was the right time to reveal what they were.

Amara, Aknamkanon and a couple others agreed with Heba as they also wanted to find out what names those two decided on.

Yugi turned to Yami, Yugi sitting on one of the chairs from the table in the room. The two, three months ago, finally laid down one night and thought of six different names. Two girls names if they had twin girls, two boys names if they had twin boys and then an additional boy and girl name if they had fraternal twins.

Yami agreed, handing the girl over to Yugi who carefully took her into his arms.

Yami started off "This is Zoltan." As he was holding a sleeping Zoltan in his arms "And Avita." Yugi added holding a sleeping Avita.

Isis made a file of papers appear into her hands, opening it up and wrote those two names on a separate piece of paper when the door to the room opened up and someone commenting "Those names suit them well."

Yami's gaze spotted Rose from the door "Rose, where have you been?"

Rose entered the room "I left to go check something after Yugi ran up the stairs to see you, but after almost forty minutes, the thing that I went to go check, corrected itself. Isis, tell Kate that her Emperor's book needs to be looked at and fixed. I'm sick of keeping track of this stuff and being wrong about important things like this." Rose growled, not wanting to shout since Zoltan and Avita were sleeping at that very moment, and that Kate was not in the room to shout at. Rose then bowed her head "Sorry Yami, Yugi, I'll be back in a few days. Right now I need to go release some of this anger." Rose stated.

"It's alright, take care of yourself first." Yugi said and Rose left.

Ryo raised a brow, confused "Yugi, are you feeling okay?"

Blinking "I'm feeling fine, In fact if I was in Rose's shoes right now and had to look for the next Emperor that took six-thousand years and lead by false information, I'd flip out myself. Just give her sometime to herself, she'll be back to her old self in no time." He replied stating the truth.

Everyone agreed on that, deciding to head back to their own homes. Isis was the last one at the door. Just before she left "I'll be here after every couple of days to check up on you and the twins Yami. Like Immor told you, stay in bed and rest some more." Isis said, shutting the door, teleporting back to the healing chambers to get the twins paper work written up.

~Later That Night~

Nightfall had clouded over the entire territory. The rain would not let up from earlier that day, thankfully it was just rain and not thunder.

Yami had been in a deep peaceful sleep for about six hours now. Zoltan and Avita had been changed into a plain white onesie earlier and were placed between the pillows on the bed since Yami wouldn't be walking for a few days. Having the kids nearby when he slept made it easier on Yami when the kids woke during the middle of the night or day.

Yugi though had his thoughts elsewhere even without him realizing it. His mind was off thinking of Yami if he hadn't been revived by the kids, he would have been missing half himself again, just like when Yami got his own body back then. It would have been that feeling yet four times as worse.

The thoughts and images ran through his mind like wild fire as he hadn't realized that he was crying. It was a silent cry, yet not so quiet in his mind.

Taking in a lungful of air, Yami awoke rather abruptly. He had heard some kind of noise through the link.

Yami was sure that he knew who that was from as he had been right. Sitting up Yami retched for Yugi, placing a hand on his shoulder, startling Yugi as he snapped his head towards Yami, the silent tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Looking confused Yami pulled Yugi closer, rubbing circles until Yugi calmed himself down.

"I-I al-most l-lost you a second t-time." Yugi choked out, wrapping his arms tightly around Yami, burying his face deep into his clothes and neck.

Yami hushed him "I know" Placing a hand on the back of his head he ran his fingers through his hair "But I'm still here. I'm not leaving you ever again."

Yugi's whole body shook under Yami's hold, his tears continued to fall as Yugi entered a sobbing fit.

Yami felt something for Yugi since it has been awhile since Yugi has cried like this. Twice in one day, just for him, it was just too much.

"Come on, a King doesn't cry." Yami said in a comforting tone, still rubbing circles on his back and running his hand through his hair.

Yugi still cried for a couple more minutes as he couldn't stop himself once his emotions clouded his mind. Once Yugi calmed himself, Yami lifted Yugi's face up towards his, proceeding to whip the tears away from his strained eyes.

Yugi then sat up straight, almost calmed down, but Yami pushed him down, Yami taking a seat on Yugi's stomach "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying by your side for as long as you are sitting on that throne. Immor said that this was my last life and the only thing I want to do with this last life if spend it with you and our kids." Yami clarified once again.

Yugi brightened up "I guess my full time job will be keeping my eyes on you from doing stupid things until you learn how to protect yourself and fight. Most of all that third ability that you got from marrying me and the use of your Ancient magic."

Yami smirked, liking the sound of that last sentence, forgetting that he could actually start fighting like Yugi pretty soon.

Yugi pulled Yami down into a chaste kiss, pulling away, Yugi said "I'll be alright now. I just wouldn't know what I would have done if the twins didn't have the right abilities at that very moment." He laid Yami down in his spot from before.

"You'd be miserable without me that is for sure." Yami confirmed before both went back to sleep, knowing that Zoltan and Avita will probably wake them from it soon.

* * *

~Four Days Later~

After four days Rose returned to her normal self and was now with Yami in his room. The twins were also in the room, laying on the bed with Rose.

Like Rose had said she had stopped checking in on the Emperor's book as she had given it back to Kate to be looked at and possibly fixed.

At the current time Rose was awing over the kids since she had finally gotten a better look at them then four days ago.

Yami was fixing some milk and blood for the kids at the moment.

Ever since the Palace got remodeled, Yugi and Yami got a small refrigerator in their bedroom for blood storage and or anything else. In this case milk until Yami could walk normally and make it downstairs on his own.

Returning to the bed with two bottles and two droppers of blood, handing one dropper to Rose as she asked if she could feed one of the kids minutes ago.

Yami didn't mind though cause Yugi was in a meeting about something important and it could no longer be held off any longer, so he, the lords and the council members went to go discuss that before the thought left everybodies mind.

"Tell me again why you wanted to feed one of the kids." Yami asked.

Rose took the dropper from Yami, an innocent smile spreading across her lips "I think it is just that I never got the chance to with Yugi when he was this small. Since his father was a hunter, I didn't have a long enough time to stay in the house until he returned, or he was left with Yugi while Senna and Solomon left someplace else." Rose explained dripping the blood into Avita's mouth until it was empty. Avita then woke up, looking around the room and up at Rose, a blank expression on her little face. Rose smiled at her.

Yami clicked his tongue "Not even getting to hold him once." He said unbelieving that she couldn't have done at least that.

Rose's smile faded, going back to normal "I've held him once when I met Senna that day, but feeding I didn't have the change. The same thing happened with Atemu, held him but didn't get to feed." She then pouted from her words.

Yami chuckled setting the second dropper and one of the bottles on the bed. He crawled over to Rose, who was holding Avita right then, as he showed Rose what to do.

Before long Rose got the hang of it while Yami went to go feed Zoltan, who soon woke up after the intake of blood, also looking around the room. Once he spotted Yami he began wiggling in happiness, wanting to be picked up.

He smirked picking Zoltan up into his arms and began to feed him.

It didn't take long for another two people to join them, those two being Coco and Joshua as they have yet to see the twins themselves.

Coco entered the room after a knock, scanning the room until she spotted Rose "There you a-" Coco stopped, hand clasped over her mouth before a big grin spread across her lips "Oh I see, getting Rose trained a bit early aren't we. Does this mean that we'll be expecting another wedding soon?" Coco questioned.

Joshua had just shut the bedroom door when he heard Coco say that. His face then lit up like a Christmas tree "Coco, stop saying stuff like that, though we have planned the wedding part." He stated, sending Coco into a fit of questions.

Rose shook her head "I'll be about three months from now, but children can wait for the time being. At least for a few years." Rose replied to a few of Coco's questions.

Yami became curious "Why do you want to wait. You obviously love wanting to get to feed these two."

She nodded "We just don't want the talk of these two to die down just yet. Until you two show off the twin in town in another month then the people won't be stopping their talk about them for quite some time."

Coco agreed "Will most likely be the case. Don't worry, as soon as the talk about the Prince and Princess settle down, these two will try having kids of their own."

Yami then understood and soon enough Coco was sitting on their bed awing over the kids just like Rose had been doing before.

Zoltan and Avita then finished their bottles, both Yami and Rose giving the both of them a little pat on their backs before laying them back on the bed so Coco and Joshua could get a better view of them until Yugi returned from the meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that this one was up a bit later than I was originally going to upload. Today slipped my mind with the date.

* * *

Chapter 7: **(Between 27 and 28, Two weeks before Rose and Joshua's wedding.)**

Yami woke up early Sunday morning, took a shower and got dressed. Once the kids woke he got them changed and dressed before taking them both downstairs to be feed.

A month ago Yami had planned on doing something soon with what had happened the day the war started with Marik and Bakura. It was just that today would be that day he did something about it. The other night Yami wrote stuff down with what he needed. Just yesterday he asked Ryo and Malik if they cared that they would get hurt and something along the lines of what side they woke up on and got out of bed. Small stuff like that.

Yugi soon got up, also showering and getting dressed before joining his family downstairs, helping Yami feed the kids before they also made something for themselves to eat as Mary only worked during the week and not on the weekends.

"Hey, would you mind watching the kids for like seven to eight hours?" Yami asked.

Yugi stopped his movement, thinking if he had anything to do today. Thankfully he didn't "Sure I can watch them. Why, where are you going off to?"

Pulling out a piece of paper with a list on it and a drawn plan, Yami placed it in front of Yugi. Within moments after reading the title Yugi burst into a fit of chuckles while looking over the drawings and list of supplies "It is brilliant. Well, they had it coming to them." He then handed the paper back.

"Yes, they have had it coming to them for awhile now." Yami soon finished eating, going back to their room to retrieve a few duffel bags before returning to the living room.

"Have fun!" Yugi called from where he still sat in the kitchen, waving him off.

Yami smirked "I will" And opened a portal to Earth after giving Zoltan and Avita a kiss on their heads, leaving the house.

Yugi washed the dishes once he finished eating himself, drying them and putting them away. Entering the living room Yugi sat down on the couch in front of the rocking swing "Now, what shall we do while your Papa's away." Yugi asked them both, knowing that he wouldn't be getting a response from them yet.

* * *

Yami had been gone for about five to six hours now. He had stopped by the shop in order to get some money for the things at the store. Awhile ago Yugi had went to Mokuba to see if he could exchange a jewel for some money since when they came to visit they didn't always have to borrow from the shop.

After stopping there Yami headed for the store, buying a bunch of stuff and storing that back at the shop. Yami then went to the junkyard, hopping to find some stuff that he needed, before going to see Mokuba about some cameras and possibly some data chips for pressure plates and timers.

After all that had been collected Yami headed back to the shop, storing away any remaining money he had on him. Grabbing the other bag he went back to Immorus.

Yami appeared in his room, setting everything down as he began assembling the things that needed assembling along with things that needed to be wired together for an electric charge. As to why some stuff needed to have an electric charge, you'll find out a little bit later.

* * *

An entire day had to go by before Yami could place the stuff inside Bakura's and Marik's rooms, hopping the two were asleep by the time he decided to go.

They were as both Ryo and Malik were waiting for Yami to show, leaving after he showed up so Yami could get everything set up as Malik and Ryo were looking forward in seeing Yami's plan fold out in the morning.

Before 6Am Yami set everything up outside on the battlefield. The things that this contraption acquired were, a motorcycle motor, wire, two handmade triangle stands that were wide in length by five feet so the carpet in each of Bakura's and Marik's house would wind around a wooden beam on the top of the triangle contraption.

Yami pulled the carpets from each tower, those winding all the way to the top of the stairs, beginning to wind those onto the sideways wooden spool.

Once finished he made sure the motor still had juice in it before pulling a remote from his back pocket, checking that to see if it was still okay. The next thing was the screen beside him. The screen was a TV from Immorus combined with Earth's camera chips so he could see what was going on in each room without Yami actually being in the room.

After that Yami headed back inside his own tower, just seeing Yugi stepping into the living room, rubbing his eyes from sleep. The twins were still sleeping so Yami had time to get his payback before they could wake.

Twenty minutes later Yami was ready, surprisingly everyone else besides Marik and Bakura had shown up, wanting to see what Yami had cooked up for those two.

Pulling out the remote again Yami clicked the button, watching the screen like everyone else.

 **~Bakura's Room** _ **(A/N: Imagine that this is happening to Marik at the same time as I'm only going to show one room.)~**_

On each side of Bakura's head lay blow horns. Towards the ceiling on the bedposts was one more on each post as well as ten more throughout the room.

The one by the head suddenly began blowing, continuing to the ones on the bedposts and then through a wire to each of the ones around the room.

Within moments Bakura shot up in bed, heart thumping at a million miles per hours while letting out a sudden shout, hands covering his ears.

After ten more seconds the horns shut off, Bakura slipping his hands away from his ears and cautiously glaring around the room until he saw what had been done while he slept. Groaning Bakura slipped out of bed to his right, stepping onto a cold metal plate.

Tilting his head down Bakura questioned to what he was standing until a thought crossed his mind, quickly forcing his head above him.

What Bakura had thought had did indeed happen, yet he was too slow to get out of the way in time.

A bucket of liquid starch had poured all over him, coating his clothes and skin with the substance. Standing still Bakura's head slowly dropped down, hair sticking to his face as starch dripped down his covered body.

Nodding to himself he stalked on over the the bathroom, wanting to take a shower after this, but he didn't get even the slightest bit close to the shower. After flipping the light on and taking a step onto the carpet that shouldn't have been laying there, he slipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling that hung some kind of sack from it.

Right when the light had turned on, a string released from around the switch, slowly making its way around the mirror and around the towel rack on the wall until it released a wooden dowel with a glass shard duct taped to the end of it, as that swung from the side of the wall, cutting the side of the sack as about six packs of flower covered Bakura laying on the ground.

Blowing out he sighed, slowly standing up after a few fails of trying. Once standing he made his way back out into the room, going towards the bedroom door, swinging that open and starting down the stairs.

About twenty or more steps from the top room Bakura did a nosedive, tripping over some kind of invisible rope.

Along the wall was a wire as that sent a signal down to the motorcycle motor to start the rotation to the carpet.

As Bakura cursed at himself for not seeing the rope sooner, not noticing that the carpet beneath him started moving on him as in seconds it began speeding up. This brought him out of his thoughts, holding on for his life seeing that he passed by a motion detector while being dragged down the steps.

As he landed on the flat part at the halfway point, he saw the there we more dowels falling from the walls, slicing open pillows, feathers falling all over his sticky form, continuing to be pulled down the stairs.

~ **Back outside~**

Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was rolling around on the ground, except Yami who continued to maintain his carpet winders, making sure they wouldn't crap out when his revenge slash prank plan was almost done. Luckily they were still okay when both Bakura and Marik came flying out of their own towers, flying off the carpet they were holding on to after they got right over the contraption, ducking and rolling closer together, surprisingly enough and stopping about five feet from each other.

Yami flipped the switch for the motor, shutting it down before making his way over to the two who slowly sat up, swaying back and forth from dizziness taking effect.

Stopping in front of Marik, Yami stuck a yellow shrunken party hat over Marik's nose, a black sharpie marker line on each side to make it look like a chicken beak along with nostrils where those were suppose to be. He also placed a red rubber glove on top his head.

Yami then went to go do the same thing to Bakura before walking away from the both of them.

Both Marik and Bakura were stunned once they got their brain working again. First of all, Yami putting something this complicated together, more so probably by himself, and got it working as he was not as technology brained as Seto or Kate in the council. Their brains were just blown that both Bakura and Marik could only stare at one another, seeing how ridiculous they looked, with feather on their back, flower in front, a rubber glove on their heads and a yellow cardboard beak.

They could only flop onto their backs, bursting into laughter at what had transpired this morning. Yami didn't bothering to clean up his complicated contraption just yet, satisfied with the outcome in order to not take it down.

* * *

XDDDDDDD Lol, I have no idea how I thought this up, yet I would love to try this on someone.

Hope you enjoyed, this is the last short story for this part. Will have to work on the sequels short story soon whenever I feel like writing a Lemon.


End file.
